Contemporary gaming machines, such as slot machines, poker machines, blackjack machines and keno machines, generally are adapted to accept paper currency (such as dollar bills) and tokens or coins (such as quarters and half dollars) from a player. For instance, a player may purchase dollar tokens from a cashier and insert the tokens into the gaming device to play a game. If a player earns a payout, the gaming device provides additional credits for the player or dispenses the appropriate number of tokens to the player. The player may cash in the tokens at the cashier for currency.
The use of coins and tokens has several disadvantages. Because each token represents a relatively small amount of currency, a player typically handles a plurality of tokens. It is typical for a gaming device to dispense a handful of tokens to a player for a typical win. The supply and handling of tokens in a gaming facility requires substantial labor, storage space and security procedures. Also, containers are typically provided to players for carrying tokens from place to place. Dirt and germs tend to accumulate on the containers and the tokens as they circulate from player to player. The high number of tokens and containers thus contribute to colds and other health conditions. With the advance of electronics, several techniques have been developed as an alternative for tokens, coins and paper currency in gaming machines. Several U.S. patents disclose cashless or tokenless systems.
For instance, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,265,874 and 6,089,982 disclose data cards which are player-specific, meaning they can only be used by a single, specified player. For example, player ID cards store player-specific data such as a player's name and account number. U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,874 discloses a cashless gaming apparatus and method suitable for casinos wherein a player gives money and an ID card to a clerk at a validation terminal. The clerk stores the ID number and the amount of money in the memory of the validation terminal. The clerk returns the ID card to the player for operating any one of a number of game terminals. When the player inserts the ID card into a game terminal which reads the player's ID card, the cash amount from the validation terminal is downloaded to the game terminal and the game terminal can be played. If the player wishes to play a second game terminal, the player actuates a cash-out switch on the first game terminal and receives the ID card. The player moves to the second game terminal and inserts the ID card into the second game terminal. The money remaining as a cash amount on the ID card is downloaded to the second game terminal. The player can then play the second game terminal. When the player wishes to stop playing the game terminals completely, the player actuates the cash-out switch of the last game terminal played and receives the ID card. The player presents his ID card to the clerk at the validation terminal and the validation terminal reads the ID card. A ticket showing the card number and the cash amount is printed and the player is paid the cash amount on the spot. The printed ticket is used for reconciliation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,982 discloses a cordless video game system which includes a plurality of electronic video game terminals, a game server corresponding to each player terminal and a central control network for administering and controlling games and playing accounts. A player initially establishes a player account in the central control network and receives a player ID card bearing the player's account number and other relevant information. Players use these ID cards to establish sessions at a player terminal. The server provides a random number to each player terminal at predefined intervals to determine wins and losses for each game selected by a player. Wagered amounts are then debited or credited to a player's account in the central control network. Players may redeem any account balance from a cashier associated with the central control network.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,038,022; 5,902,983; 5,952,640; 5,959,277 and 6,019,283 disclose the use of financial cards (such as bank debit cards and credit cards). U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,022 discloses an apparatus for enabling a gaming machine to provide credit to a player operating the machine without the player leaving the machine. The gaming machine has a card reader associated with it for reading a debit card or credit card and transmitting player related financial data to a remote location for approval. A first code identifies the particular gaming machine and a second code identifies the establishment in which the gaming machine is located. A visual display on the gaming machine indicates the amount of credit approved and usable by the player and enables the player to operate the gaming machine to use the credit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,902,983 discloses a gaming machine which includes the apparatus necessary to send requests to and receive authorizations from an electronic funds transfer (EFT) system. All such requests for credit are limited to a preset amount, so that when a player uses an EFT transfer to obtain playing credit, the credit will be limited to a specified amount. In practice, the player inserts his or her ATM card (debit card), keys in a personal identification number (PIN), requests playing credits and receives the preset amount of credit which can be converted to play on the gaming machine.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,952,640; 5,959,277 and 6,019,283, which are related patents, disclose a gaming machine system wherein a player feeds a general purpose charge card such as a VISA, MasterCard or American Express card to a reader at a gaming machine or enters on a keyboard or other input device information relating to the general purpose charge card, keys in a desired amount of playing credit and optionally a personal identification number (PIN) for automatic transmission to a remote financial institution (VISA or other charge card facility) either directly or through an intermediate transaction processing facility. Also transmitted are an identification of the gaming machine and the gaming operator. Upon approval of the requested playing credit, the gaming machine is enabled and thereafter a running net (balance) is kept for the player and/or each machine and/or the gaming operator by accounting for win-lose-draws. After the playing session is over, net playing credit information is automatically transmitted to the financial institution either directly or through an intermediate transaction processing facility so that the entire playing session can be a single line item on the player's regular statement from that financial institution.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,880,237; 5,371,345; 6,012,832; 6,048,269 and 6,113,098 disclose systems and devices other than a gaming device data card, such as a player keypad used to initiate a game, change-making cards for gaming facilities and tickets and slips used in gaming devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,237 discloses a slot machine requiring no game media at all and comprising a game data processing unit which is provided with an input unit for specific data, a storage unit, an arithmetic processing unit, a printer, a display and a slot machine body which is provided with a pattern display mechanism, a starting lever, stopping buttons, a win decision unit and a display for the input data and the results of arithmetic processing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,371,345 discloses a gaming machine change system wherein providing change to gaming machine players is facilitated by the use of a change card having a memory storing a cash value which a change person can use to input a credit into a gaming machine in exchange for cash from a player. A game monitor unit having a card reader, a keypad and a display is attached to the gaming machine and can be used to authorize and transfer a selected cash value to the credit meter of the gaming machine from the change card. Cash values along with authorizations and security codes are input to the change card at a change station utilizing a similar monitor unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,832 discloses a cashless peripheral device connecting to a gaming system. The gaming system issues a “cash-out” signal when a player quits playing and receives a “cash-in” when a player desires to play a game. A stack of continuous unprinted tickets is stored in the interior of the device. A ticket printer prints a coded value, such as a bar code, on a ticket in response to a cash-out signal from the gaming system. A ticket reader reads the amount printed on the ticket. If the printed value corresponds to the value which should have been printed, a ticket-out transport delivers the printed ticket to the player cashing out from the gaming system. When a player inserts the ticket into the device, a ticket-in transport senses the insertion and the ticket reader reads the coded value from the inserted printed ticket. The ticket reader issues a cash-in signal to the gaming system corresponding to the value read from the coded value on the inserted printed ticket. After reading, the ticket is delivered into a ticket bin, which is secured by means of a lock internally in the housing. The tickets are not reused and the ticket bins are opened periodically for emptying and ticket verification.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,048,269 discloses a gaming apparatus such as a slot machine capable of accepting either paper currency, preprinted coupons or cash-out slips. The slot machine also includes a printer that prints and dispenses cash-out slips which include a bar code representing a unique identification that provides the amount of “winnings.” The cash-out slips can be scanned into a separate currency dispenser at a cashier's station for receiving currency, either from the dispenser or from an attendant. A central processing unit generates the unique codes for regulating the game to be played, the wager limits of the game and the validity of the free play coupons on the cash-out tickets.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,113,098 discloses gaming devices which dispense tickets which are supplemental to the gaming award. The gaming devices provide gaming awards, typically in a form selected from the group consisting of coins, currency, credits or redeemable tickets in response to a randomly determined event, and also provide supplemental tickets.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,764,666; 4,882,473 and 5,276,312 disclose the use of data cards with remote terminals in an on-line wagering system. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,764,666 and 4,882,473, which are related patents, disclose an on-line wagering system with programmable game entry cards including cards having on-card data storage or value tokens and data uniquely related to the player. The player cards are operable as payment means in which the tokens are spent and as play validation and play entry means in lieu of mark sense slips and printed validation receipts. Demographic player data uniquely related to the owner of the card is stored on the card and possibly in the central wagering system memory.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,276,312 discloses a wagering system for random drawing lotteries which includes a central data processor managing acceptance of player entries and payout authorization. Remote agent terminals receive player entry data from players and process authorized payouts. Portable agent data modules having an on-board memory and security provisions are issued to the agents and carry data in both directions between the central data processor and the terminals. The agent modules included in the wagering system may be integrated circuit cards or “smart cards.”
U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,374 discloses gaming machines having electronic payment mechanisms. The conventional payment mechanism is replaced by a payment mechanism operated by tokens that are secured by contact-free detection. The machine is furthermore provided with a second payment mechanism operated by a chip card. Switching makes it possible to change over from the token operated payment mechanism to the chip card operated payment mechanism when a card is inserted into the corresponding payment mechanism.
This patent does not disclose a gaming device adapted to store or hold a plurality of data cards for future use, nor does this patent disclose data cards adapted for circulation throughout gaming devices and gaming device players.
Though the aforementioned systems and devices may provide an electronic alternative to tokens, they fail to disclose a gaming device which receive, store and dispense data cards to facilitate the recirculation of such cards similar to the circulation of tokens or coins. The player-specific cards require a player to open an account and permanently keep a card. The replacement costs for these types of cards can be relatively high because players tend to lose or dispose cards after the balance becomes zero, and also players do not always carry the cards with them. If they want to spontaneously play a gaming device, they must obtain a replacement card. In addition, many players do not wish to open an account and disclose their personal information. The other systems discussed above, such as the ticket systems, require a continuous replenishing of the materials needed to produce the tickets and also require substantial maintenance of such systems. The player-specific cards described above also do not allow all players to play anonymously.